


When The Day Lost The Night

by BabyBoyIrwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Random One Shot, Self Harm, Suicide, a lot of similes my dudes, idk im sad nd yes, malum, michaels a v sad baby bean, this is a lotta lovey dovey shit, this is sad, triggering, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyIrwin/pseuds/BabyBoyIrwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael and calum are polar oppisotes but that would never stop them loving eachother. </p><p>(I spewed this out in around 40 minutes because I'm sad and I gotta get my sadness out in a way that aint destructive)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Day Lost The Night

**Author's Note:**

> so malum is good yes and I'm sad, writing usually helps. so here is this absolute pile. mentions of triggering things and a whole lot of similes. this is probably gonna be v short and un edited I'm laaazyyyy. 724 words of shit, enjoy :)

Michael and Calum have been together since they were 5 years old. Absolute opposites but they’re MichaelandCalum. The bestfriends who slowly fell in love. It would be a whole lot more cliché if it wasn’t for the fact no one expected them to. Hell, their parents didn’t even think the friendship would last. 

Calum was tall, sporty, fit and outgoing. He was the sun in the sky on a warm summers day and the brightness that rose every happy child from their bed on sunny Saturdays. 

Michael was short, he didn’t want to do any sports, he hated leaving the house and he was shyer than most of the children in his year. He was the moon, the darkness that scared kids into needing night lights. The black sky that ended each day. 

Calum was the oceans, full of wonder and mystery. Crashing against the shore line on stormy days and laying calmly on the sand during better days. Michael was the sky, the vast open solar system. Full of black holes and un-discovered planets. Mishaps and imperfections, while Calum was perfection and always being good enough. 

No one expected it to last, and that got worse as they progressed in life. As they got to 17 and everything was changing for both of them. Michael was being accepted into art schools and Calum was going to college on a football scholarship. When Michael was still the same pale sad boy. When Calum was still the same happy maori boy, putting smiles on everyone’s faces when all Michael got were frowns and hushed whispers between his mum and aunt. 

Michael was long sleeves, pale skin. He was darkness that leaked into the light. Turning everything that was once good into bad. He was scars littering skin and self-hatred. Things that never mixed well. He was chubby thighs and blemishes. Frailness that no one could understand. Not even his boyfriend sometimes. 

Calum was vests, singlets. Warm skin and happiness. He was the good in the bad, The light that fixed the dark. He was clean skin, toned thighs. Strong when things were broken. He was the best thing that had ever happened to this world. Bringing light to everyone he can. Even if they were the darkest of dark. 

Michael lay awake sometimes, wondering why Calum, someone so perfect, loved him. Someone who had never had a bad word to say against anyone. Calum always told him he’d love him until they were both dead and gone and even then the love would continue because it was infinite. Even after everything they had known and loved was gone. They would still love each other, always.

Michael and Calum were different people, the storm that was gathering around them made that clear. When they were both 20 years old, and Michael's darkness got worse. Calum suddenly secluded himself to the darkness. Hoping that everything he had tried would make things better. Stop the growing amounts of scars Michael had. When the darkness got too much Michael decided the world would be an infinitely better place without him. While Calum was on a run, Michael swallowed 35 anti-depressants, and 24 sleeping pills.

When he fell asleep in the bathroom, he didn't wake up again. Not when Calum screamed his name at the top of his lungs. Not even when the paramedics tried to start his heart again. 

He didn't wake up as Calum sat by his tomb stone and repeated why to himself over and over until his breath was gone and his throat was raw. He screamed and threw things at their apartment, now only Calum's. The form that Calum had to send to the landlord to take Michael's name off the tenancy agreement, When Calum threw out all of his clothes and lived in Michael's. Even though he and all of his family knew they didn't fit him. He was too tall and sharp on the edges. Not soft and small like his long gone boyfriend. 

When Calum became the darkness that Michael had tried to escape, he knew why Michael had done what he had. But he would get better, and he would tell everyone he met about how great his boyfriend was. The boy who was the bad in his good and the night to his day. He would never let someone replace Michael.

They were polar opposites but it didn't hurt any less when the day lost his night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you v much for reading, follow my tumblr - coloursmgc


End file.
